


Star Wars - PotC Crossover (!Idea)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: This is not actually a fanfic, but an idea for one. Well... More like making the Star Wars cast into space pirates by putting them into the shoes of the Pirates of the Caribbean cast.Inspired by a post by @Kiarafan2 that said: "Space Pirate! Satine Kryze?!!!!!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiarafan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/gifts).



Set in the Start Wars Universe… Planets are considered ports and space is the infinite sea. So the pirates are space pirates and their ships fly in space rather than the seas.  
  
…  
  
The **Jedi Order** : A bunch of Pirates lead by the Jedi Brethren Court. The Jedi temple on Coruscant is like Tortuga.  
  
The **Republic** are a semi friendly to pirates/Jedi. They are law enforces yes, but they are also the merchant sailors.  
  
**Separatists** are like the EIC (East-India Trading Company) to the Pirates/Jedi. They would like to see then gone.  
  
The **Neutral Systems** are neutrals. It is like a union of traders, craftsmen and skill smiths.  
  
…  
  
**Anakin Skywalker [Cpt Jack]-:** A legendary starship captain known throughout the galaxy for his flying abilities and his shenanigans. He made a deal with Captain Maul for the ship of his dreams the Black Pearl. However his crew turned mutinous and left his stranded on a desolate planet. He, in his quest for revenge against his first mate who lead the mutiny, comes across Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is often troubled with the fact that he is always losing his ship and a fear of losing those closest to him… which often puts him at odds with the cursed Captain Maul. He becomes close friends with Obi-Wan and somewhat Satine and ends up sacrificing the power to cheat death to Obi-Wan who was wounded in a fight against Maul.  
  
**Obi-Wan Kenobi [Willium Turner]-:** A talented smithy. He moved from the small farm on Bendemeer he was sent to after he was found adrift in space in the wake of a shipwreck, to live in the main city. He hoped to one day know his father. However he comes across the wanted pirate Captain Anakin Skywalker. He reluctantly teams up with the pirate captain in order to save his long time love interest/Crush Satine Kryze when it became evident that the Republic was unable to do so. He becomes close friends with Captain Anakin and it is unspoken that he is his first mate. Obi-Wan comes to accept that being a pirate is in his blood and often sail with Anakin until he, due to unfortunate circumstances became the captain of the Dutchmen. Ends up marrying Satine Kyrze.  
  
**Satine Kryze [Elizabeth Swann]-:** A fair and beloved noble, who falls into the company of pirates. After she is relieved from their company with the assistance of Captain Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, she finds her old childhood interest in pirated come back full force. She later gives up her social standing and joins the pirate ranks alongside Captain Anakin in order to be with Obi-Wan Kenobi. She plays a major part in saving the pirates from the EIC (East-India Trading Company) when she is voted in as the pirate queen. She and Obi-Wan get married. She becomes a captain of her own ship the Coronet.  
  
**Qui-Gon [Bootstrap Bill Turner]-:**  A great pirate and loyal shipmate, however he had a mind of his own and would go against all odds for what he believed in. _“It never really sat well with ol’ bootstraps but we did with {Anakin}”_ Qui-Gon was a good friend of Captain Anakin and supported him when he was up against the Jedi Brethren Court. He was killed in the mutiny against Captain Anakin. He had one son, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who he sent off to live a better life than that of a pirate. He was sentenced to serve 100 years aboard the soul ferrying ghost-ship the Dutchman.  
  
**Ahsoka Tano [Anamaria]-:** A sassy pirate who lost her ship when she let Skywalker borrow it. She became part of his crew with his promise that one day he will get her a new and better ship. She later gets her ship from Captain Anakin, as promised, but runs away with half of his crew - she says it was pay back for all the stunts he pulled. They joke about it years later but Anakin was somewhat hurt about it for months.  
  
**Asajj Ventress [Tia Dalma/Calypso ]-:** A beautiful and powerful mystic who wield a powerful witchcraft like voodoo. She lives deep in the swamps of Rattatak, and offers help to those who asks for it – for a price. However beneath her skin lies trapped the powerful goddess of space. As a goddess she fell in love with a mortal, Captain Maul Opress, but he betrayed her buy teaching the Jedi Brethren Court how to imprison her in a human form.  
  
**Palpatine [Cutler Becket]-:** Presents himself as someone who has everyone’s best intentions at heart and seem intent on improving life for the people by fixing up the economy. He is obsessed with Business, Power and the demise of pirates.  
  
**Maul [Davey Jones]-:** A pirate captain cursed with the task of ferrying the soles lost in space to their place of rest in the locker. He mans a ship known throughout the galaxy as the Dutchman. He bested by Obi-Wan and Captain Anakin, and Obi-Wan becomes captain of the Dutchman.  
  
**Captain Anakin’s crew -:** Rex _(later first mate – after Obi-Wan become captain of his own ship, the Dutchman)_ , Heavy, Fives, Echo, Cody, Dogma, Waxer, Boil, Jessie, Hardcase… _[the clones… I could list clones for a LOOOOOONG TIME but you know where I am going with this]_  
  
**Padme [Angelica]-:** Daughter of the renowned “I don’t know who, possibly Count Dooku”[Blackbeard]. She is not above bending nor lying to get what she wants (Come on she does it all the time in the clone wars and once in AOTC). She had a past fling with Captain Anakin Skywalker and is not above using his feeling so get what she wants from him – a way to save her father.  
  
**Hondo Ohnaka [Barbossa]-:** (by the prompting of @kiarafan2) He is everywhere and is on almost everyone’s team... for the right motivation.  
  
This is what I have got so far

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers, If you enjoyed this and want to do something with this, be my guest.  
> However, I do ask that you would please credit me for the main crossover idea. And show me, because it would be really awesome to see what you have made from this.


End file.
